


What makes it all worth it.

by RatKingCentral



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Eldritch, Eldritch Naruto, Gen, Might add on to this if requested enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatKingCentral/pseuds/RatKingCentral
Summary: To: YouThe things that make existence worth itFrom: Naruto
Relationships: Haku & Momochi Zabuza, Sarutobi Hiruzen & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What makes it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old thing while doing a bit of sorting and figured I’d post it
> 
> However I sometimes download fanfics to read later so I’m not even sure if I wrote this or downloaded it and forgot, if it turns out I did download this someone say something and I’ll delete this immediately 
> 
> I did some editing and adding to it before posting so if it looks similar to something else just say something and I’ll check it out too

One wrong move is all Naruto can think about as he stares at Mizuki.

One wrong move and the disguise will unravel, and his skin will tear. His 9 tails and limbs that drip with the inky nothing containing his being will show and all his eyes will open and see everything he knows and doesn’t want to think about and his body will contort until you can’t tell what he was anymore.

He thinks Iruka won’t be able to handle it.

No, he (knows) Iruka won’t be able to handle it.

he’s seen it before.

The outcome of his skin tearing.

In villagers and Anbu at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He’s seen the way they claw at there skin, and rip apart there own flesh as if thousands of centipedes are crawling on their skin and they can’t get it off, as if offering their flesh in exchange for the kind mercy of death.

He cares too much for Iruka to leave him to a fate like that.

So he smiles and laughs and pretends he can’t feel the clawing at his skin,

And then Iruka ties a Hitai-ate around Naruto’s forehead, and Naruto smiles genuinely, because the proud look in Iruka-sensei’s eyes makes the tearing at his skin worth it.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki is always tired.

It’s something that comes with constantly having to hold your own skin in place and pray to god no one will see.

So Naruto sleeps, even where he shouldn’t, even when he shouldn’t, he ties the thin sharp thread around his neck , and (hopes) nobody trips on the wire (liar).

* * *

Naruto has always respected the Sandaime the most, has always loved the sandaime.

Not because he’s the Hokage because Sandaime can with stand looking at him, Hiruzen can look at him and accept what’s underneath.

Sandaime has watched the monster under Narutos skin bite the top of a Anbu’s body off before Naruto could get back in control.

Yet he can still look at Naruto, and take him out for bowls of ramen that he knows will never truly satiate the boys hunger, and he can smile gently and truly and say “you are human, through and through,” like it’s an unquestionable fact like the sky being blue and (believe) it, Naruto thinks that it’s those moments that make the agonizing screams worth it.

* * *

During the wave mission he breaks.

He hasn’t truly (broken) since he was 6.

it was the sandaime that had found him in a pool of thick black inky nothing passed out with the body’s of 4 civilians and 6 Anbu half eaten and mutilated the incident was covered up, and Naruto was put in the academy that year, of course that wasn’t important to the here and now.

Sasuke was passed out, he couldn’t watch Narutos monster devour Haku or listen to the sickening crunch and squelch of his chewing, or the splat and spray when he tore of limbs, and Naruto thanked whatever god decided to make him for small mercy’s like this.

After that Naruto had grasped at his skin and let the disgusting thing in it slide back in as if it had never.

In the end zabuza had died alone calling out for Haku.

* * *

sometimes, in the dead of night when he lets go of his skin and he listens trying to pick-out Haku’s scream from the crescendo of noise cutting through the seems of his rag doll skin he thinks, about how where Haku’s is going now Zabuza will never want or be able to follow.

And he thinks about Sasuke’s prone form just laying there for Naruto to devour and thinks that maybe, just maybe, it was all worth it in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/redwoodspoon](url)


End file.
